Recently, broadband digital communications have become widespread in most metropolitan areas of the United States. One of the available broadband technologies is Digital Subscriber Lines (DSL). DSL typically operates on existing telephone landlines, transmitting a signal over copper wire. DSL achieves data transfer by transmitting data in frequencies higher than those frequencies normally heard by human ears.
However, the greatest limitation of DSL is the power loss associated with the electrical resistance of copper wire over even average distances. Therefore, consumers who desire DSL service must usually reside within approximately 3 miles of a DSL provider's central office. For consumers residing in less densely populated areas, particularly in rural areas, the distance requirements of DSL prohibit the provision of DSL lines.
Satellite broadband service has recently been used to fill the gap in broadband service to outlying areas. The largest drawback to satellite broadband service is the delay (or “lag”) when requesting and receiving data, especially Internet data.
Additionally, current wireless techniques are generally unsuitable for the longer transmission ranges needed in rural areas. The WiFi/WiMax standards, such as 802.11a/b/g tend to give an acceptable data throughput, but are severely range limited. Generally, the 802.11a/b/g tend to have an effective range in the hundreds of yards. Using boosted signals and specialized equipment, WiFi and WiMax signals can be transmitted close to 50 miles, but the degradation in quality, difficulty of setup and maintenance, and questions regarding FCC compliance make acceptable long range transmission of WiFi and WiMax signals impractical.
What is needed is a system and method for transmitting broadband data from remote areas with little or no user setup needed. Preferably, this system will transmit wirelessly, and make use of existing infrastructure to reduce the initial outlays associated with delivering rural broadband service.